


I don't want to hide anymore [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [4]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: I think I'm ready to be me again, I don't need the mask anymore.





	I don't want to hide anymore [Video]




End file.
